


Golden

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Voyeurism, Invisibility, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, This is pre-Thor (2011) so really Thor is an arrogant fuck anyway, Thor is a sassy shit for some reason, Watersports, and Loki is a giant fucking perv, and Loki was pretty quiet, but so is Thor so it's aaaallll good, so this isn't really that far off track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki spent weeks teaching himself invisibility. Why? For a chance to see Thor's cock, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Thor is golden. There is no other way to adequately describe him. His skin is deeply bronzed, his hair is spun from sunlight, and his smile is enough to make any maiden go weak in the knees. Any maiden, plus a few men, including Loki himself.

Which is why Loki is hiding in the bathroom. He's been waiting, on edge, for what feels like hours for his plan to finally come to fruition. Thor has been training today, and as much as Loki loves to admire his brother during those spars – watching Thor's muscles move, daydreaming about his brute strength – he has better ideas today. He can watch Thor be sweaty and shirtless almost any time. There is a part of Thor he's wanted to see bare for centuries, and this is his chance. 

Loki wants to see his brother's _cock_. Perverse as it is, this is laughably far from being Loki's darkest desire. But it may be the only one he ever gets to act on, so nothing else will distract him. 

He's been waiting for ages for Thor to finish with his training. Loki is starting to think that it won't happen today, when suddenly the door bangs open.

Loki takes a breath and holds it, staring wide-eyed at his brother. Thor does not even look at Loki. He cannot see him.

_Perfect._

Thor is fresh from the arena, his skin still flushed and glistening with sweat that Loki wants desperately to _taste_. He did once, and he knows he never could again. Thor had been speaking with him shortly after a match. Loki had been too distracted by the sweat dripping from his brother's face to remember anything that was said. Thor had looked at him strangely when Loki gave him a few silvery words and then laid an oh-so-chaste kiss on his forehead. And then after he had pulled away, Loki had forgotten himself and licked his lips. That had earned him a very strange look indeed, and he had fled. But he didn't regret taking the risk. Thor tasted like saltwater, like foam on the ocean. Loki came that night with his tongue searching his own lips over and over again, trying to find the taste of Thor. Loki wanted Thor's cum on his lips next, to lap up Thor's essence and take it inside of him. But that was something he couldn't manage. Just yet.

 _This_ , on the other hand. This was the next best thing at the moment.

Loki was studying the ancient tomes like his life depended on it. Invisibility took him weeks to master, but finally he disappeared, even to mirrors, even to Heimdall's gaze. But sound, he realized, when the old gatekeeper's head had turned at his footsteps, was another thing to master. He had to stand still for three hours before the watcher finally left. He was late for dinner that night.

This is why he had planned this particular moment weeks in advance. He found that Thor had an almost consistent pattern that he kept. When he was done with training, he shed his armor and extra layers, and usually made a beeline for this bathroom. Last training session he hadn't, but today he has, and Loki is thrumming with desire, with pride in himself for this clever plan.

He is waiting by the first urinal, where he knows Thor will go. He's done his research. He has the perfect voyeur's seat to watch when Thor takes out his cock, to admire the length of it, and the girth. The last real time he'd seen it had only been a glimpse when Thor had come out of his private bath, and that had been almost a year ago. He'd been so startled he immediately shut the door – Thor had laughed at him for coming into his room unannounced in the first place, had teased him about trying to spy on him bathing, but Loki had actually been hoping to steal an article of clothing he could jerk off with.

This will fuel his fantasies for years. He intends to memorize the exact color, shape, length, width, and curve of his brother's cock. One day, Loki promises himself, he'll even see it erect. If he can further master this invisibility spell, he could sit on Thor's bed while his brother stroked himself, and Thor would be none the wiser. There are even advanced illusionist spells he could learn, and shapeshifting. Loki knows he could handle having a cunt if it meant he could bed his brother for a night.

Thor walks over to Loki, or rather, where Loki is waiting.

Loki can feel his blood thrumming in his veins, going straight to his own cock. He watches Thor eagerly, taking in every bit of him, from the tilt of his hips while he walks to the way his blonde hair falls over his shoulder.

He watches Thor come close... and then gapes as Thor passes him by.

No. No, no, _no, no, no_. He had this _planned_ , and he won't be able to see a damned--

Loki suddenly finds Thor staring directly at him and his heart jolts in shock. 

Did his glamor fall? No... Thor is confused, searching the open air with suspicion. He must have made a noise. Even a breath too loudly. Thor is a hunter, Loki remembers, as he finds himself on the end of a predatory gaze. He has screwed up, badly.

Loki holds perfectly still, and mentally wills Thor to forget it. He has no such luck. The only thing Thor had forgotten about is his previous need for the bathroom. Now he is curious, now his hackles are raised. Thor is too certain about whatever he heard.

Thor takes a step towards Loki. And then another. He's already too close.

There is nothing, _nothing_ for someone to hide behind in here. Which means that Thor already suspects tricks.

Another step, and Loki is forced to retreat. If he runs, at least he can-

Thor pounces as soon as Loki tries to dart away. He grabs blindly, and catches Loki's arm, twisting painfully as he shoves him down. Loki hits the floor hard, finding himself pinned beneath Thor's brutal weight. A knee digs into his chest, taking his breath away, and something cracks.

 _He could kill me_ , Loki realizes, in pure panic. He breaks the spell before Thor makes a fatal mistake and kills his own brother.

"Loki," Thor says, and hastens to release his brother's arm. He takes his knee off of Loki's chest, slipping it to the floor instead and Loki takes a deep breath, wincing. But Thor doesn't let Loki up. Instead he plants his hands on Loki's shoulders, and his weight is still pinning Loki down, but now he's straddling him. "You idiot. Do you have a death wish?"

Loki thinks that he must. His brother is dangerously close to sitting in his lap, and all of the terror and then being slammed onto the floor underneath Thor's weight has made Loki stupidly hard. He desperately tries to think about anything besides Thor fucking him into the tiles.

"Apparently," Loki says, because Thor will kill him if he leans back and notices Loki's erection pressing against him.

"What were you doing in here?" Thor growls, and his anger makes Loki think that he suspects.

"I was trying to scare you," Loki says. "Clearly, it did not go as planned."

"And you chose to hide in the bathroom because?" Thor narrows his eyes at him, and Loki feels his guts twist in a sickening way.

"Congratulations, you are fearless. Now let me leave," Loki mumbles, trying in vain to sit up, to get up. It's impossible, but he keeps trying, hoping that Thor will relent, that he will release him and Loki will flee. But Thor doesn't budge, and pushes his weight onto Loki's shoulders to pin him back down. Loki turns to anger instead, hoping that if he starts a fuss Thor will relent to avoid a fight. "Let me go, you idiot. You're _hurting_ me."

"You could have hidden in my room," Thor says, sitting back but not letting Loki go. Loki holds very still. Thor's leather-class ass is against his hard-on. "Why choose the bathroom? And wait until I had almost unsheathed myself? Were you hoping to see something?"

"Perhaps I was hoping that when I frightened you, you would piss on yourself," Loki says, with venom, but his voice is too soft and his face is flushed red.

Thor laughs, because it is so rare to have Loki at his mercy for once. "You are so poor a liar today, brother," he says. "Did you think your plan so foolproof that you didn't prepare an elaborate story in case it failed? Or is your silver tongue twisted because all of your blood is busy occupying your cock instead of your head?"

Loki's mouth drops open. He can't quite find the words to deny what Thor is accusing him of. Not when they can both feel just how hard he is. "Let me go," he says, quiet, humiliated.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Thor asks. "You have apparently worked so hard for just a glimpse. I might be willing to give you your reward. For a price."

Loki can hardly believe his ears. Is Thor actually offering to expose himself, and let Loki see his fill? "What would you have?"

"I'll name it later," Thor says.

"What?" Loki's eyes go sharp and he glares while Thor smirks. "No. That's hardly a trade. Not when you could name anything and all I get is to look."

"Fine, then. Name what you like and I'll match it in turn."

"Would you, now?" Loki laughs, and now it's his turn to smirk. "You'll take from me the same as what I want from you?"

"You have my word," Thor says, as much a promise of honor as a double-edged sword.

"So you'd like to see my cock, then?" Loki asks, feeling giddy.

Thor grins. "So you admit that you want to see mine?"

Loki ignores the turn of logic. His brother is so painfully obvious. "Let me see it."

They're both quiet as Thor straightens up and starts unfastening his laces. Loki could swear that Thor takes his time, overly careful about pulling the strings just so, his fingers brushing against the front of himself, as if to tease them both. Finally, Loki can see a thatch of hair below Thor's shirt. Darker than the hair on Thor's head, but still gloriously blonde. Then he can see the length of Thor's flesh as he eases himself free.

They both groan – Thor for being released and Loki for finally seeing his brother's cock. It's more than he even imagined. The shaft is long, even in its soft state. Thor holds it loosely in his hand, and then opens his fingers so that his flesh rests in his cupped palm. Thor is being deliberate, making sure that Loki has a fine view of every centimeter. It is a slightly darker color than Thor's tanned skin, with a rosy hue mixed in, particularly coloring the tip. The head is big and fat, and the sight of it makes Loki's mouth water. Even in Thor's comparably huge hands, it is obvious how well-endowed he is. And it's not just because Loki is only inches from his cock.

"Let me touch it," Loki says, and barely registers Thor's nod before he strokes his fingers along the shaft. The skin is so soft and smooth. His fingers seem to glide across it, and it causes Thor to shiver. Loki slips his hand underneath, lifting the soft weight of it, and Thor drops his hands away, digging his fingers into his own thighs instead.

They're both breathing heavily. Loki wraps his fingers around the shaft, encircling it, and is amazed to find that he can barely touch his fingertips together. He massages his fingers over the flesh, lightly, almost petting, and then tightens his fist and strokes upwards.

Thor gasps and his hips rock forward, just as Loki is on the down stroke. They both moan, and then Loki moves his hand again, pulling on Thor's cock. With each slow movement, Loki can feel his brother start to stiffen in his hand. As the shaft hardens, Thor's prick lengthens impossibly _more_ , the head emerging from the foreskin. Within moments, Thor is fully hard, straining against Loki's hand. The head of his cock is fully exposed and flushed dark with blood. There's a glistening sheen of fluid leaking from the slit.

Loki doesn't even think, he just leans forward and licks, curling his tongue.

" _Loki_ ," Thor groans loudly, and Loki startles, jerking back so suddenly that his head cracks against the floor and his hand drops away.

"Loki," Thor says again. This time his voice is full of concern, and Loki finds himself staring up into Thor's blue eyes. His brother is bent over him, he can feel Thor's hardness pressing into his belly, and then Thor's hand under his head, cradling his skull. He must be dead.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Thor says, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask to do that," Loki says, trying to let Thor know that the blame rests with him.

Thor stares at him oddly, and then leans down. Before Loki can take a last breath, Thor's lips are on his, warm and demanding. He finds himself yielding all too easily, letting Thor work his mouth open and then take him with his tongue. Thor kisses the same way he fights – with little skill but lots of enthusiasm and power that leaves Loki overwhelmed all the same.

"Now we've both done something without asking," Thor says, sitting back with a smile on his face. "Did you like it?"

Loki's entire body is tingling and his lungs are on fire. "Yes."

"Good. I'd do it again," Thor says, but he makes no motion to do so. "I liked what you did before, too. With your hands. And your tongue. Is that something you wanted... as part of your reward?"

"That depends," Loki says, although inside he is aching with the want to seize the invitation and put his mouth back on Thor's cock. "If I use my mouth on you, are you willing to repay me in kind? Are you willing to match me?"

"Yes," Thor says immediately, tilting his hips forward so that his bobbing cock is thrust closer to Loki's face. " _Please_."

Loki sincerely doubts that Thor could match him. He sincerely doubts that his brother would be as eager if their roles were reversed. He has not spent _years_ dreaming of exactly this, of taking his brother's swollen and needy cock into his mouth. But even if Thor later refuses to honor their deal, he doesn't care. Loki can only hold himself back for so long and then he takes pity on his brother, and on himself.

Leaning up, Loki grasps Thor in hand again, and manages to place one broad, wet lick across the head of Thor's cock. He tastes like before, like sea foam, and it makes Loki moan aloud. He places his open lips against the head of Thor's cock and closes them gently, like an obscene kiss. He repeats this again and again, on the tip, and then the glans, interspersed with licks, testing the texture of Thor's flesh, the firmness under his tongue, the taste of his skin and his precum. Briefly, he tongues the underside of Thor's cock, flicking his tongue against the frenulum. Then he tries to take Thor into his mouth, but he can't bend far enough in this position.

For a moment, Loki sucks on the head of Thor's cock, laving it wet until his brother is groaning, but he wants more. "Move forward," Loki says, reaching back to help pull Thor forward, higher onto his chest. " _Yes_ ," he growls, and then slides his lips over Thor's shaft.

Loki has never done this before, despite his desires. He's mindful of his teeth, but aside from practicing with his own fingers, he has no experience. Thor doesn't seem to mind – he thrusts forward, forcing Loki to retreat. "Don't do that," Loki says, grabbing Thor's bobbing cock, slicking his own spit down the shaft and then keeping his hand at the base.

"Sorry," Thor says. "Your mouth..."

Loki smiles, licking his lips as he considers exactly how to best swallow his brother's cock. Above him, Thor groans at the sight, and then groans again for another reason when Loki's mouth descends on him. It's a hot, wet, heat around his cock, and despite how much Thor tries to sit motionless, his hips want to press forward.

Loki keeps one hand wrapped around Thor's cock; the other grabs Thor's hip, keeping him as still as possible. He sinks Thor into his mouth as far as he can, until he feels the glans brushing the back of his throat and he pulls away with tears stinging in his eyes. He wishes he could take Thor further, until there was no more space between them, but he prides himself in this feat for now. Thor _is_ huge. It's not bad for his first time. He'd rather not choke himself trying to push too hard.

He repeats the move, this time shallower, and hollows his cheeks to suck hard. Thor gasps, and Loki pulls off with an obscene, wet noise when the suction breaks. He pauses for breath and then sucks on just the tip, stroking his hand across the rest of the shaft, and breaks away again with the same obscene slurping noise.

"Gods," Thor sighs, and then pants when Loki's tongue touches him again. "Please," he whimpers while Loki's tongue curls under him, exploring. Then a drawn-out moan when Loki laves him with his tongue from root to top. Loki wants to laugh. After years of Thor teasing him about his 'silver tongue', he is coming undone by it. It makes him want to suck on Thor forever.

"Loki," Thor groans, his hips stuttering forward again. Loki takes the hint and increases his stroking while tonguing the underside of Thor's glans. He gradually quickens his pace, until his hand is rapid on Thor's cock.

Thor comes with a broken cry, his seed spurting onto Loki's tongue. Loki groans, opening his mouth wider in order to catch every bit of Thor's come. Loki himself is so hard, to finally taste his brother on his tongue, he wonders if he could come just from this and thinks that he could. The last gob of come finally lands on Loki's tongue. He closes his mouth, savoring for a second and then swallows. He feels greedy still, and squeezes Thor's cock as much as he can, milking him from root to tip. His efforts are rewarded by another pearly drop of fluid gathering on Thor's cock, which he eagerly laps away.

Thor has to withdraw long before Loki wants to give him up. Thor winces at the last lick on his oversensitive cock and sits back, almost on Loki's lap once again.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Thor asks once he can actually form a coherent thought. The expression on Loki's face says it all, and he groans aloud. "If I had known that, I would've let you have what you wanted ages ago."

"You don't know what I want," Loki says.

"Tell me," Thor says, but Loki shakes his head quietly and licks his lips. He can taste Thor, dark and salty, and it's enough. "You won't get what you want, then."

"It's time for your to return the deal," Loki says, distracting Thor from pursuing this thread.

"No," Thor denies. "I will honor the deal, but I didn't say when. You can make yourself invisible now, can't you?" Thor asks, holding himself in hand and rubbing the tip of his cock against the thin tunic covering Loki's belly.

"If I do the spell right," Loki agrees, watching Thor leave damp spots on his clothes.

Thor hums, rocking against Loki. "I hope for your sake you do, then. Otherwise this will be embarrassing for you."

"What do you mean?" Loki asks, because it's not as if he's covered in Thor's spend, and even if they were seen emerging from the same bathroom it would hardly be incriminating of anything. Unless Thor means that he intends to do something, like steal all of Loki's clothes.

"You still need to be punished for sneaking about in the first place," Thor says, a low, dangerous tone in his voice. It makes Loki shiver deliciously even if he's sure that Thor won't be putting him over his knee. His brother just isn't that twisted, unfortunately. This will undoubtedly result in Thor trying to get Loki to do his chores for a month.

Loki feigns a bit of disgust. "Having to suck you off wasn't punishment enough? I think I've more than made up for my transgressions here."

"Oh, no," Thor laughs at him, and Loki knows his attempt at escaping his punishment has just fallen flat. "That was something you wanted. Now it's time for what I want, don't you think?"

Loki bit his lip. "What would you have?"

"Only what I wanted in the first place."

Loki's eyes widen as he realizes. "No. No, you can't. Let me go. I... I'll come to your chambers tonight. You can use my mouth again."

"That would not be a punishment," Thor says. "No, you hid yourself among the stalls, I think that you were jealous of them. Did you wish that I would pick you instead?"

"Of course not, you idiot," Loki says, his face turning hot. "I just wanted- I wanted to-"

"You wanted to watch me while I peed. You wanted to best possible view, didn't you?" Thor asks.

Loki barely nods, his cheeks red and head dizzy at the very thought of what Thor is implying.

He can't actually intend to _piss_ on him.

A second later it's no longer a suggestion.

Thor points his cock at Loki's belly and finally lets go of his bladder. The stream is hot spilling over Loki's skin, soaking his clothes instantly and Thor is far from finished. The loudest sound in the room is Thor's urine pouring onto Loki, underscored by their harsh and staggered breathing.

Loki can feel the fluid dripping, pooling underneath him onto cold tile and he groans. His stomach is saturated, so Thor aims higher, onto his chest, and Loki has to turn his head away from the strong scent. There are errant flecks of Thor's piss splattering against his neck, almost to his face and it makes him shiver.

This is wrong. Disgusting. Depraved. Humiliating. So _why_ is he about to come in his pants?

Loki doesn't feel any relief when Thor's stream finally patters out. He feels debased. His brother just _pissed_ on him. He feels like some bitch that Thor has marked as his territory. He can still taste Thor on his tongue. Every part of him itches for Thor to tear off his clothes and _take_ him.

Instead Thor finally climbs off of him, leaving Loki sore, aching, wet, and painfully aroused.

Thor, bastard that he is, looks Loki over and actually smirks. "I think that will teach you a lesson."

"That you are pig-headed and vile?" Loki spits out, hunching his knees up to try disguising his erection.

"That you should be careful about getting exactly what you want," Thor laughs. He tucks himself away and fastens his laces. "I think we're even now."

Loki glowers at him. "How is this in any way _even?_ "

"Hm. Perhaps you are right. I'm sure you'll find some clever way to make me pay for it later," Thor says, with that goddamned infuriating smile on his face. "Maybe tonight. In my chambers. You could make me pay."

"Is that an invitation?" Loki asks, and Thor grins. Loki contemplates murdering him.

"You need no invitation, Loki. You were always welcome. In the future, however? I would advise against sneaking into the bathrooms when I intend to make use of them. Otherwise I am not sure I could resist using my new favorite urinal again."

And then Thor leaves, and Loki can just barely hear his brother loudly accost a servant in the hallway, informing them of some mess that needs to be cleaned up.

Oh, he will make Thor _pay_ for this.


End file.
